Not about Angels
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: The fall should have killed Mary... and her unborn child. But they survived. Now she must escape Briarcliff and find help in the form of a previous inmate. Lana Winters. Bananun - rating may change in future.
1. CH1 - Little sister

The fall should have killed her. Dr Arden knew that. But he couldn't let her die. He loved her too much to let her go. If it wasn't for the strewn mattress that had broken her fall, Mary Eunice would have died instantly. But it had and well, she didn't.

Dr Arden stayed by her side, nursing the young nun back to health as she drifted in and out of consciousness. It would be his face she would see when she awoke the next day, dazed and confused.

''Arthur? What happened, where am I?'' She wept, sitting upright in the make-shift hospital bed.

''Shh little sister, I'm here. You're safe.'' Arthur said, sitting on her bedside and holding her tightly as she shook from fear.

''I'm finally free.'' She whispered hoarsely.

It was true. Whatever evil had possessed the blonde's body had vanished. But something had changed in Mary, for she was scarred. Scarred by all the terrible things she had done while dancing with the Devil.

''That's right little Sister. An act of God I'd wager.'' Arden smiled.

''No. There is no God. And I am no longer a sister.'' Mary whispered, tearing the wooden cross from around her neck. ''There is only the devil. I know. I've seen through his eyes.''

Arden's smile faded as he saw the numbness register on her face. He stood up and rubbed his forehead. He jumped on hearing a noise outside. He knew he didn't have much time.

''Sister…Mary, you have to get dressed. Quickly, hop to it. We have to get you out.'' He said hurriedly.

''Where are we going?'' She said, hopping out of the hospital bed to find her clothes already laid out for her.

''Not we. You.'' He replied, helping the young nun into a plain white dress and jacket.

''What do you mean Arthur?'' She said, turning around and batting her eyelashes at him.

He softened a little at the sheer sight of her renewed purity, her found innocence and beauty. His lip trembled but his body tensed.

''Come on.'' He said sharply.

Mary cowered behind him as Dr Arden carried her pre–packed suitcase to the lobby. He looked around swiftly before pressing a piece of paper into her palm. He held her shoulders tightly and looked deep into her aquamarine eyes.

''A cab is waiting outside. It will take you anywhere you want to go. But you must promise me you will never come back.'' He said, a tear rolling down his pale, drawn cheek.

''Arthur?'' Mary questioned, reaching up and wiping the tear with her thumb.

Dr Arden held her soft alabaster hand against his face, screwing his eyes up and choking back a sob. His entire soul ached.

''It's not safe here. Not for child.'' He whispered finally.

Mary was about to protest that she was not a child but the yellow taxi hooted its horn outside. Arthur turned Mary on her heel and pushed her gently towards the door, suitcase in hand.

''I'm so sorry. For everything I did.'' Mary wept, hurrying down the stone steps.

''There's no time for that now.'' Arthur replied, opening the door of the cab and helping her in.

''Arthur, why won't you come with me?'' She asked, as he pulled his hand free from her grasp.

''Goodbye, little sister.'' He said, shutting the door gently.

''Arthur, please, wait!'' Mary called, but he was already backing away from the door betwixt them.

She may have been mistaken, but as the cab pulled down the driveway, she thought she saw him mouth 'I love you.' and this broke Mary's heart. Not because she loved him, for she had never been in love, but because of all the things she had done to hurt him. Mary sat back in her seat and opened the crumpled paper in her hand. It was a medical information sheet, a kind she had seen countless times before. The kind of letter she herself had given to one such Lana Winters.

_Patient: Sister Mary Eunice McKee_

_Notes: Injuries to the head, right arm and shoulder. Bloods are normal. Vital signs normal. No sign of concussion, permanent brain/organ damage or otherwise. Hormones found in blood and urine sample/s indicate pregnancy. Foetus unharmed in accident. No signs of spontaneous abortion (miscarriage) or bleeding. _

Mary clapped her hand over her mouth hard. She was pregnant. There was no question of how, her fumbles with Timothy still rang clear in her mind. But her hands shook violently even so as she crumpled the piece of paper and threw it onto the next seat. A strange sound of agony and despair escaped the young woman's throat as she clutched her stomach with her other arm, alerting the taxi driver.

''Where too miss?'' He said.

But Mary had nowhere to go. No family, no friends. She had no money, just a few possessions. That was _all_. She was alone, pregnant and terrified. There was only one place Mary Eunice could think of. One place she could try. She stammered the address of a former inmate, for it was the only one she could remember.

And that inmate was Lana Winters.


	2. CH2 - How unfair, it's just our luck

Lana Winters sat in Wendy's leather armchair facing the wall. The cup of coffee in her left hand had long since turned cold and the cigarette in her right had burned to the filter. Although the woman seemed withdrawn and numb on the outside, her head was a dark and scary place, filled with memories and feelings she wouldn't have wished upon her worst enemy. This was how she spent most of days now, when she wasn't working of course. It had been three days since her visit to the abortionist. Three days of scolding herself, telling herself she was weak and stupid. She didn't want the life growing inside her. But for some reason she had backed out.

Three small knocks on her apartment door brought Lana out of her daze. The woman stood shakily and wrapped her dressing gown tightly around her. It was cold and late and she wondered who would be knocking at this hour. The rain beat down outside as she walked to the window to peer out. It was too dark and she saw no one.

''Who's there?'' She called through the door.

''Miss Winters, please, open the door.'' Came the voice.

It was a voice Lana had heard before. The voice of a young nun. Lana was about to shout some spiel of abuse when she remembered what she had been told at work that very same morning.

''Young nun, fell from the top floor. Killed instantly.'' Her boss told her.

''What did she look like?'' Lana had asked.

''She had yellow hair.'' Her boss replied.

So what was Sister Mary Eunice doing at her front door now? Lana yanked open the door to see Mary, who was carrying a suitcase, shaking and dripping from head to toe with rainwater. Her first instinct was to slam the door in her face. But she couldn't muster the courage.

''They said you were dead.'' Lana sneered, lighting another cigarette, not wanting to look the woman in the eye.

''Lana I…''

''You have a goddamn nerve showing your face here you know sister.'' Lana spat, blowing smoke through her parted lips.

''Lana please, I can explain.'' Mary said.

She seemed different than Lana had recalled. More like the timid, frightened young nun she met when trying to break into Briarcliff. The one who cried when an inmate died, who flinched at the crack of Sister Jude's cane. A pang of unwanted sadness rippled through her body. Lana saw the little sister was shivering.

''You had better come inside.'' Lana said, still cautious of the blonde.

The young sister wore a white cotton house dress and a leather jacket and her golden hair fell in neat, damp curls down her back. Lana had never seen the woman out of her habit before. She was very beautiful. Lana shook the thought away as she gestured for Mary to sit down. When she saw the woman was still shaking, Lana grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around her shoulders.

''Thank you Lana.'' Mary whispered, her teeth chattering.

''What are you doing here sister?'' Lana said, stubbing out her cigarette in an overflowing ashtray and taking a seat next to the blonde.

''Just Mary, please. I'm no sister now.'' She said coldly.

''Renounced your position, have you?'' Lana jeered.

''There is no God, Miss Winters.'' Mary whispered.

''Now that's one thing I know to be true.'' Lana agreed, unwanted memories filling her head.

''I'm so sorry Lana.'' Mary said, her voice cracking slightly.

Lana shrugged a response, remembering all the things Mary had done to her. All the things she had been a part of. But then she remembered; it wasn't Mary at all.

''Do you forgive me? Oh, please say you forgive me.'' Mary said, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

''There's nothing to be forgiven Mary. It wasn't you was it?'' Lana muttered.

There was a long, eerie silence as Mary towel dried the ends of her hair, her aquamarine eyes occasionally meeting Lana's brown ones. Her pale cheeks flushed pink.

''Why are you here Mary?'' Lana asked to break the silence.

Mary reached into her almost empty suitcase and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Her hands shook as she reached across and handed it to Lana. Lana reached out and took the paper, their hands and fingers lingering for a fraction longer than necessary. Mary ran her forefinger along Lana's middle one causing a shiver to rise up the woman's arm. Mary cringed at Lana's expression as the older woman's eyes scanned the paper.

''You're pregnant?'' Lana breathed, showing no emotions.

Mary nodded, holding her head in her hands and letting out a choked back sob. Lana's first instinct was to comfort the woman, god, she knew how she felt. But she resisted the urge, turning her eyes back to the paper.

''How?'' Lana asked.

''It made me do it.'' Mary wept.

''Made you do what, Mary?'' Lana pressed.

''Timothy. I… I…'' Mary Eunice flushed a deeper shade of red.

''Okay. I get it.'' Lana said, waving her hand to show she understood.

''So I came to you. I understand if you don't want me here, not after everything I've done. But I thought… I thought you might understand.'' Mary said, eyeing Lana's stomach.

''Yeah, I do.'' Lana muttered.

There was another awkward silence again. The rain battered down outside filling the noiseless gap. Mary looked around her. She stood up and reached for the framed photo lying on the chair opposite her.

''Is this your Wendy?'' She asked timidly.

Lana nodded, her eyes brimming with tears and her lip trembling. She took the photo from the young woman's hands and placed it on the side-table next to her. She didn't want to talk about Wendy to her.

''So what are you going to do Mary?'' Lana asked.

Mary laid her shaking hand softly over her flat stomach. Lana's own stomach flipped at the gesture that she hadn't had the courage to do for herself yet.

''I'm keeping my baby, Lana. I've done so many bad things, so many. Maybe this will fix it.'' She said sweetly.

Lana released the breath she realised she had been holding. She wished then she had Mary's optimism.

''What about you?'' Mary looked up at the woman with innocent, naïve eyes.

Lana just sat there, wide eyed and emotionless. She went to place her own hand on her stomach but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

What _was_ she going to do?


	3. CH3 - Make us special

It had been five months since Lana had agreed to let Mary stay with her. Mary found herself a small job at a department store near Lana's home and Lana continued her work whilst writing a book that she hadn't told Mary much about. And that suited them both just fine. Lana had taken to sleeping on the sofa and gave Mary her bed. Mary couldn't thank her enough and insisted they swap but Lana wouldn't hear of it.

''Lana, seriously you are five months pregnant, I can't just let you sleep on the couch.'' Mary insisted.

''_You're_ five months pregnant Mary.'' Lana argued.

''That's not the point. There's room enough for the both of us.'' Mary said, clutching her belly.

Lana flushed and looked at her feet. She knew Mary didn't feel the same way but even Lana had to admit she had fallen for the woman. She promised herself she would never trust anyone ever again, especially someone so involved. But with Mary, it was so different. In the last few months Mary had brought Lana out of her shell. Lana had fallen in love the way she had with Wendy and although she hated to admit it, it was true.

''You know I'm just gonna go back to writing my book.'' Lana muttered, turning on her heel and walking over to the typewriter.

''Okay.'' Mary whispered, leaving the room.

Lana lit a cigarette and got to work. She was smoking more and more nowadays to calm her nerves. Mary Eunice had told her how bad it was for her unborn baby and pleaded with her not too but Lana brushed it away. It wasn't _her _baby. It was his.

So while Mary Eunice was off buying clothes and Moses baskets and pacifiers, Lana would sit down with a cup of coffee and a cigarette and add another chapter to her book.

''The babies will be here soon Lana, come shopping with me.'' Mary pleaded.

''_Your_ baby will be here soon Mary.'' Lana would reply.

She had made it quite clear that the boy would be given up for adoption as soon as it was born and Mary was to tell no one. And Mary agreed, although it wasn't her preferred opinion. She agreed. So Mary continued baby shopping while Lana focused on work.

It was just after midnight when Lana finished the fourth chapter. She was determined that her book 'Maniac' would be a best-seller. It would bring her out of very dark times indeed. But she kept the book and its content hidden away from Mary Eunice. For she was in the book. And Lana, true though it was, had not written very forgiving things about her little dance with the devil.

''Lana?'' Mary popped her head round the door.

She was wearing one of Lana's white cotton nightgowns and her mussed up hair tumbled around her shoulders. Her bump protruded slightly through the gown. Pregnancy looked good on her.

''Mary, are you okay?'' Lana asked.

''I just can't sleep.'' Mary replied, taking a seat on the sofa nearest the typewriter.

Lana collected the papers quickly and pushed them to the back of the draw beneath her. She turned back around and smiled at Mary.

''I feel bad, you sleeping on the sofa Lana.'' Mary pressed on.

''I've told you I'm fine. Besides, you wouldn't want to sleep with me anyway. Not with my 'condition'.'' Lana snapped.

Mary flushed and bit her lip, staring at the floor. She hadn't expected that. She took a deep breath before replying.

''It doesn't bother me Lana, frankly, it's quite the opposite.'' Mary whispered.

Lana looked up at Mary who was staring straight at her. Mary rose from the sofa and walked slowly over to where Lana was standing. She ran a hand down Lana's arm, bringing her skin out in gooseflesh. Lana took a sharp inhale through her nose and let her eyelids flutter shut.

''Mary I…''

''Shh.'' The blonde said, placing a finger to Lana's lips.

Mary Eunice ran her hand down Lana's body and it came to rest on her bump. Lana picked her hand up and held it back against her face instead. The blonde leaned forward and planted a soft, lingering kiss on Lana's parted lips, snaking her hand from the side of her face to the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

Lana placed her hands on the other woman's hips, the babies a soft roundness between them. And for some reason, that made Lana smile. Feeling Lana's smile against her lips, Mary continued to pepper kisses along Lana's jaw and down her neck. She pulled Lana's hand gently, as she padded softly towards the bedroom. And Lana followed, entranced by the woman's beauty.

''You have no idea how long I've wanted this.'' Mary said.

''I wasn't sure you felt the same way.'' Lana replied.

And for the first time in a long time, Mary Eunice _saw_ Lana smile. Lana knew this was wrong, how could she fall for a woman who had done all these terrible things, even if it wasn't her fault? And her Wendy… Lana pulled away slightly.

''Lana? What's the matter?'' Mary asked, squeezing the woman's hand tightly.

''Wendy.'' Lana whispered.

Mary flushed again and sat back, clearing her throat. She crossed her legs underneath her and pulled her dress down over her knees like a chid would.

''I think… I think she would want you to move on and be happy again. And I'm not just saying that to get in your knickers Lana.'' She said.

Lana laughed and wiped a fallen tear from her cheek.

''What?'' Mary Eunice smiled.

''You are _certainly_ no sister anymore.'' Lana said, leaning in and kissing Mary hard, pushing her down into the mattress.

Lana sat up in bed, pulling the duvet around her naked body and grabbed a cigarette from the bedside draw. Mary rolled her eyes, her arm draped across her and Lana's stomachs as she watched Lana light the smoke between her teeth.

''Lana.'' Mary groaned, although she had to admit, there was no one who made smoking look sexier.

''It's not good for the…''

Lana flashed her the 'don't' look, blowing smoke through her lips. And Mary stopped. She didn't want to go there right now.

''I love you.'' Mary said.

Lana was taken aback by the words that tumbled so freely from her mouth. She didn't know quite how to respond. She coughed the smoke from her lungs.

''Mary I…''

''No, Lana you have to let go of the past. I don't know if you can love me back after everything I've put you through. I don't know if this will work out. I'm unsure of a lot of things and I'm scared Lana. But I do know that I love you.'' Mary said, sitting up and letting the duvet pool in her lap.

Lana stubbed out her cigarette. She wrung her wrists and bit her bottom lip. Something she did often. She looked up to see Mary's eyes widen.

''Oh my god, quick Lana, feel this!'' Mary said, grabbing Lana's hand and placing it against her bump.

Sure enough Lana felt the light flutter of the baby moving inside Mary. Lana looked up to her face. Mary was overjoyed and began cooing and laughing, muttering sweet nothings to her child. Lana looked at her own belly. She wondered how it would feel when her son began moving too. She frowned at the thought.

'_His _baby, Lana.' She thought. '_His_ son.'


	4. CH4 - Had I known, how to save a life

''Lana!'' Mary shouted through from the bathroom.

Lana sprung from her desk and through to the other room, knocking her papers everywhere. Mary was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. And she was bleeding.

''Mary, shit what's going on?'' Lana exclaimed, trying to overt her eyes from the stream of blood trickling down Mary's thigh.

''Lana I'm bleeding I need to get to hospital!'' Mary said.

Both women were now in their seventh month of pregnancy. Lana's stomach flipped. This couldn't be happening.

''Fuck, Lana I can't lose this baby!'' Mary cried, getting up and grabbing her coat and purse.

Lana rushed around, grabbing towels and her own handbag. Her heart thumped against her chest as she helped Mary to the car. The pained look on Mary's face scared Lana. She couldn't let her lose this baby. She couldn't. Lana sped through traffic but Mary only became more agitated.

''Oh god, it's not stopping Lana.'' She sobbed, clutching onto her protruding bump.

''Can you still feel it moving?'' Lana asked, feeling her own son kick her in the side.

'_His _son Lana.' She told herself. '_His _son.'

Mary Eunice nodded a response which relived Lana some. They arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and Lana helped Mary out of the car. Her heart missed a beat when she saw the pool of blood in her passenger seat, but she put on a brave face for Mary. She didn't want to cause the woman any more worry.

''Hey, excuse me, my friend is bleeding. She's seven months pregnant, please help!'' Lana banged on the front desk.

Lana's voice commanded attention and things moved quickly then as Mary was whisked away in a wheelchair. Lana was about to follow when someone grabbed hold of her arm.

''Whoa, wait right their Miss, are you family?'' Asked the desk attendant.

''We live together.'' Lana swallowed.

''I'm afraid I can't let you in with her unless…''

''We're like sisters.'' Lana lied.

''But the point being, you're not sisters are you Miss?'' The woman looked at Lana over the rim of her glasses.

That did it. Lana had had just about enough of explaining a moral standing to someone like her. It had been the same when Wendy was alive. Lana's blood boiled and she couldn't help but shout.

''Look here sister, she's my girlfriend. God forbid you keep me away from her if she's to lose this child!'' Lana shouted.

Her voice rang like a clap of thunder down the halls and all eyes were on her as she hurried down the hall after Mary, not looking back at the woman who stood dumbfounded. But she didn't know where she had gone. Lana turned down one corridor and the next, peered in windows and banged on closed doors but she couldn't find her. Eventually she had to admit defeat and the exhausted woman collapsed against a wall and sank to the floor.

A nurse tried to help her when she saw that Lana was heavily pregnant, but Lana brushed her away telling her where to go and what to do when she got there. And then, she was all alone. She began to cry tears which turned into chest-heaving sobs. She felt a soft kick in her side which even Lana had to admit comforted her some. She had her baby, what if Mary left this hospital without hers?

'_His _baby Lana.' She told herself. '_His _baby.'

''Miss Winters?''

Lana looked up into the face of the doctor who had taken Mary away.

''Oh, it's you. Oh god, Mary, is she okay, is the baby okay?'' Lana asked hurriedly.

The doctor saw she too was pregnant and helped her to her feet.

''Yes Miss, my team have managed to stem the bleeding and the baby is looking just fine. She will have to stay in overnight so we can keep an eye on her of course.'' She smiled.

''Oh, thank goodness.'' Lana breathed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

''Can I see her now?'' Lana asked.

''Are you fami…''

Lana shot the woman a look. God forbid anyone ever ask her that question again.

''Go right in.'' The doctor said with a wink, holding the door open for Lana.

Lana followed the woman into Mary's side room like a little lost puppy. Lana saw Mary in a bed at the end of the room. She could only be sure it was her from the blonde hair that fanned out over the pillow.

''Miss McKee? Your Lana's here.'' The doctor said.

Mary turned her head and smiled shakily at Lana, her face was grey and tearstained, but she looked happy none the less.

''Thank you doctor, could I please have a moment alone with my girlfriend?'' Mary asked.

And with that the woman left, leaving Lana and Mary alone. Lana perched on the edge of the bed and kissed Mary hard.

''The baby's okay.'' Mary smiled, pulling herself up.

''Thank god.'' Lana breathed.

From out of nowhere, tears began to flow down the blonde's face. She reached out a hand to Lana with the same pained expression on her face as before. Lana thought she wanted her to hold it but Mary pulled herself free from her grasp and instead laid her grey, cold hand on Lana's bump. Lana looked up into her worried eyes.

''Cherish him Lana.'' She pleaded. ''Love him.''

Lana looked down. Could she do it? Could she put _him _behind her and raise this boy as her own? Could she love him? She didn't know. But she did know that she had to try for Mary.

''Okay.'' Lana said in a shaky voice.

''Promise me Lana? I nearly lost my baby. Please don't ever let go of yours.'' She said, her dear eyes pleading with Lana.

Lana held her own two hands against Mary's. Both women felt the boy move beneath Lana's skin. Mary smiled. She looked up at Lana.

And Lana smiled too.

''I promise.'' She said.


	5. CH5 - What about angels?

And it would be Lana who would have her son first. Exactly two months after their visit Lana went to the hospital for a routine appointment.

''So we will not be needing to contact St Ursula's home for…''

''No. He's my son. He's staying with me.'' Lana insisted.

Since Mary's scare Lana's change of heart had become more apparent. She went shopping with Mary, and brought all manner of baby things. All blue of course, where Mary went with all white. She decided to keep the sex of her baby a surprise. Lana didn't need an ultrasound to tell her she was having a son.

''So, you are now forty weeks Lana, we will soon need to be discussing…'' The midwife stopped.

''What?'' Lana said.

''Look!'' The midwife said, pointing at the floor.

It was Lana who shrieked then when she saw the puddle of amniotic fluid between her feet.

''Shit!'' Lana exclaimed.

''It's funny, I was about to discuss and induction with you.'' the midwife laughed.

But Lana was too preoccupied to laugh. As if on cue a contraction rippled through her abdomen. Lana cried out and the laughing midwife sprang into action.

''Let's get you down to the delivery suite.'' The midwife said.

''Please, we have to call my girlfriend first.'' Lana breathed.

''I'll make the call Miss Winters, let's get you sorted first.'' She replied.

Lana made her way slowly to the delivery suite, followed by the midwife and another nurse. But all she could think about was Mary. Mary was scheduled for a C-section at the end of the week because of complications. Never in a million years did Lana expect to meet her child before Mary. The nurse re-entered Lana's room ten minutes later. Lana didn't even notice she was gone.

''Mary's on her way.'' She told Lana.

''Good.'' Lana whispered as another contraction doubled her over.

It took an eternity for Mary to arrive. She had to get a taxi as Lana had already taken their most convenient form of transport, Lana's car.

''Lana! Oh god are you okay?'' Mary said rushing to her girlfriend's side.

But Lana could only moan a response. Things were moving so fast and the baby was well on its way. Lana made a sound that shook the blonde to the core. Mary had overseen plenty of births at Briarcliff but all of the patients were so heavily medicated they hardly made a sound. Lana was twisting this way and that, groaning from the pit of her stomach.

''Just breathe Lana, everything will be okay.'' Mary said, clutching her hand.

Lana dug her nails into her hand with bone shattering strength. She looked up at Mary wild-eyed. Mary felt sick.

''No offence, but you've never done this before either Mary, so why should I listen to you?'' Lana panted.

''Good point.'' Mary said, rubbing her spine.

''Fuck!'' Lana spat, throwing her head back.

Mary began to feel even more ill.

''Do you want to sit down love? We can't have you fainting in your condition.'' The nurse said, holding Mary's other arm.

''I'm not going to faint.'' Mary replied, but she didn't seem to sure.

''Okay, just a few more Lana and I think we'll be there.'' The midwife said, looking up at Lana.

''Fuck, this hurts.'' Lana whimpered.

Just then, Mary felt a sharp pain in her side. She grabbed hold of her stomach and breathed, not wanting to make a scene.

''Just one more Lana!'' The midwife called.

Lana pushed with all her might and her son was born in a hot rush. Mary saw Lana's tears as her son was handed up to her. She held him close, so as to never let him go. He was beautiful, with Lana's large brown eyes and her same mass of chocolate-coloured hair. She kissed his forehead and turned to Mary. She didn't look well at all.

''He's so cute it makes my stomach hurt.'' She breathed with a slight groan.

The nurse, the midwife and Lana shot her a confused look, just in time to see Mary collapse to the floor.

''Shit!'' Lana shouted, making her son grizzle.

''Mary? Are you okay?' the midwife said, rushing to her side.

The other nurse pressed the red button on the wall and a team of doctors in white coats rushed into the side room. They all ran straight for Lana.

''No! Her!'' The midwife called, pointing to Mary.

It was as comical as it was scary as the team turned on their heels and rushed to Mary's side, helping her up and into a chair.

''Ahh, oh gods I'm so sorry.'' Mary groaned.

''Don't apologise darling, when its time its time.'' The midwife grinned.

Lana held her son's head closer to her chest. The gesture made Mary smile through her pain while the team decided what to do with her. Eventually it was decided she would have an emergency caesarean and she was whisked away.

''Don't forget the names we picked Lana!'' Mary called.

''I won't baby.'' Lana winked.

And then it was just her and her son. The midwife cleaned him up and handed him back to Lana to be fed.

''I'll pop back in five to see how you're doing.'' The midwife said, closing the door behind her.

Lana looked down at her baby. He was perfect and she fell in love with him instantly. But could she feed him? Could she forget _his _face and just complete the simple act of feeding her son? She took a deep breath and pulled him close before he grizzled again. Lana clenched her fist as he latched on, suckling happily. Lana whimpered slightly and she stared up at the ceiling. After a few minutes she realised it was okay. That she felt okay. She looked down at his dear face to see there was nothing to be scared of. The boy looked nothing like _him. _And for that Lana was thankful.

''Mary's had a little girl!'' The midwife cooed, hopping back into the room.

''Oh my god, is she okay? Is Mary okay?'' Lana smiled, unlatching her son.

''Fine, just fine. And when you're up and about you can go and see her.'' She smiled.

''He's so beautiful.'' Lana breathed, still staring at her son.

''That he is miss, what's his name?'' She asked.

''Johnny.'' Lana smiled.

''It suits him. Hello Johnny boy.'' The midwife smiled, touching the boy's cheek.

It was a few hours after when Lana decided she felt well enough to see Mary. The midwife insisted she stay put, but Lana wouldn't hear of it. She needed Mary. The small amount of spent with her son had been the most precious of her life. She didn't know she could love someone so much.

''Mary?'' Lana asked, knocking on her door and pushing it open slightly.

She hoisted Johnny up in her arms and walked in. She didn't expect to see Timothy Howard standing at the foot of her lover's bed.

''Lana.'' Mary exclaimed, sounding relived.

Lana walked briskly over to where she was and kissed her hard. She saw the expression on Timothy's face. Lana tried to ignore him.

''Where is she?'' Lana smiled.

''In the cot, over there.'' Mary pointed, beaming.

Mary's eyes caught Timothy's and she flinched. Lana swept past him and over to the cot. Therein lay a beautiful tiny girl. Her blonde locks were wispy and golden and her blue orbs pierced Lana's. She was the spitting image of Mary, her features all the same.

''She's so beautiful Mary.'' Lana whispered, tears threatening to fall again.

''I've only held her once.'' Mary said.

''I'll pass her to you.'' Lana said, stooping to pick up the girl.

''Here, let me. You already have your hands full.'' Timothy said, stepping forwards.

Lana spun around and stood in front of him, raising her eyebrows. He flushed, dumbfounded.

''I've got it.'' Lana said, hooking her arm in the cot and picking up the tiny girl.

Mary smiled as Lana placed her in her arms. The likeness was uncanny. The shape of her nose, and of her lips. She was Mary's doppelganger. Lana turned to Timothy and held her son tighter.

''Do you want him to go?'' She said, raising an eyebrow.

Mary nodded, not looking away from her daughter.

''Don't get defensive Lana, I haven't done anything.'' Timothy raised his hands, which by all accounts were shaking.

''My point exactly, Monsignor. Get out.'' Lana said, her natural authority telling Timothy it was time to leave.

He walked over to Mary who flushed and pulled her daughter closer. He reached out his hand and squeezed Mary's before leaving.

''Well shit.'' Mary looked up at Lana, her bottom lip trembling.

''What did he say to you?'' Lana asked.

''He wanted nothing to do with her. To stay away from him, on no uncertain terms.'' She frowned.

''Who needs him?'' Lana smiled, perching on the edge of the bed.

''Say hello to your other mommy.'' Mary said, holding her daughter up a little.

Lana did the same and both women laughed.

''And you're certain with the name?'' Lana asked.

''Yes.'' Mary replied, kissing Sara's nose.


	6. CH6 - I aint so easily fooled

Mary Eunice sat on the sofa bouncing Sara on onne e knee and Johnny on the other. Both babies were wailing. Loudly.

''Lana, please give me a hand here?'' Mary pleaded, nearing her wits end.

But Lana wasn't listening. She was in her study with the door shut. In her hand she held the 'Maniac' manuscript. The woman had tears running down her cheeks. Could she really publish these things about Mary Eunice when things were so different now?

''Lana!''

She wanted the world to know her story. To know about the horrors she endured in that place and at the hands of Oliver. And she would have done anything to get that story, and by god a story is what she got. And a whole lot more, for it had been a high price to pay. But now it was all there in her hands, what was the point? When through in her sitting room sat Mary and her infant son. They were her future. But they were not the same people Lana had written into her book; The Devil and a monster. But such things Lana had written although now untrue. And she hated herself for it.

''Lana, please, there's someone at the door!'' Mary called.

''Alright, I'm coming!'' Lana called, throwing the manuscript in the wastepaper bin.

Lana shot through to the front door and yanked it open, her eyes still on Mary who was struggling with both babies.

''Lana Winters?'' Came the old familiar voice.

Lana turned back to the door and lifted her eyes to meet the dark ones of Dr Arthur Arden's.

''And what does this look like, Briarcliff central?'' Lana groaned, storming over to Mary and picking up her grizzling son.

She shot Mary a look and walked briskly to their room, holding her son close.

''Arthur!'' Mary smiled, pulling her six month old daughter up on her hip and standing.

''Mary Eunice.'' Arthur smiled, but he wasn't looking at her.

He couldn't take his eyes away from the child in her arms. He closed the door and wandered over to where Mary was. He pulled her into an awkward embrace.

''I've missed you sister.'' He smiled shakily.

Mary laughed awkwardly, lifting her daughter up slightly. Arden smiled and cupped her cheek.

''What's her name?'' He asked.

''Sara.'' Mary said, smiling with pride at her infant daughter.

''She looks just like you Mary.'' He smiled.

Lana re-emerged having put Johnny down for a sleep.

''Your still a wanted man Arthur. I should really call the police.'' She said, lighting a cigarette.

Arthur bowed his head in shame.

''Lana.'' Mary scolded.

Lana just raised her eyebrows and grabbed her coat and purse. She walked hastily to Mary and gave her a peck on the cheek. Even though she was angry at Lana, it still made Mary's heart flutter.

''I'm going to get more formula for Johnny and Sara, won't be long.'' She smiled, ignoring Arthurs shocked expression and beating a hasty retreat out of the front door.

Arthur looked Mary Eunice up and down, his face hinting disgust.

''What?'' Mary whispered.

''Are you… with her?'' Arthur asked, stepping back slightly as if to obtain a safe distance.

''Yes. I love her Arden. I'm so lucky to love her.'' Mary said, smiling as she thought of her.

''I was wrong to come here.'' He said, holding his head and edging towards the door.

Mary said nothing; she just shuffled and stared at the floor. She didn't look up when the door slammed shut. She didn't look up when Johnny began wailing from him cot. She just collapsed on the sofa, holding her daughter tightly.

Lana arrived back around and hour later. She found Johnny in his Moses basket, bellowing fit to bust.

''Mary?'' Lana called.

Mary came out from the bedroom, suitcase in one hand and Sara in the other.

''Mary. What are you doing.'' Lana said, her eyes wide.

Mary dropped her suitcase and handed Lana her 'Maniac'.

''I'm in your book.'' Mary whispered darky, her voice hoarse and Lana could tell she had been crying.

''I'd put it in the bin Mary.'' Lana began, her voice barely audible over Johnny's cries.

''Evil am I? Johnny's a monster is he?'' Mary asked, her voice raising a few octaves.

''No Mary, I haven't touched the thing in months. I wrote it all before you arrived.'' Lana said.

''Liar.'' Mary spat back.

''Mary, please, I'd put it in the bin. That part of my life is over, forgotten.'' Lana whined though even she didn't believe herself.

Mary just scoffed a response.

''Please Mary, let me explain.'' Lana sobbed, picking Johnny out of his basket.

''No Lana. I'm not that easily brought. And I aint so easily fooled.'' Mary said, picking up her case and opening the front door.

''Please don't leave Mary, I love you so much.'' Lana wept.

But Mary, pulling Sara up on her hip, walked confidently out of the door and down the street. And what scared Lana the most was the thought that she might not come back.


	7. CH7 - After all it was a great big world

Lana paced her home for three days. She didn't sleep, she barely ate. Johnny, who was always in her arms, thrashed his head about wildly. Lana knew he was looking for Sara.

''We'll find them, Johnny boy. I promise.'' Lana said, kissing her sons forehead.

He looked up at his mother with his large brown eyes, as if he understood what she was saying, as if he understood the promise she was making. Suddenly, the phone rang making Lana jump. Lana popped Johnny in his playpen and ran to the phone.

''Mary?'' Lana said, clutching the phone.

''Um, no, sorry Miss. This is Victoria from Massachusetts State Hospital.'' The voice said.

Lana stayed silent. Her hands shook so fiercely her false nails clacked against the plastic of the telephone.

''Are you Lana Winters?'' She asked, breaking the silence.

''Yes.'' Lana whispered.

''I'm afraid your friend Mary has just been admitted. She's had an accident Miss Winters.'' Victoria stated.

''What's happened? Oh god is she okay? Where is Sara?'' Lana said, feeling faint.

''She was in the car with her cousin Molly, Miss Winters. We need you to come down to the hospital. Sara is here with us.'' Victoria sounded worried.

''I'm on my way.'' Lana said, slamming down the phone and grabbing Johnny.

She didn't take her handbag or coat or even Johnny's changing bag. She wasn't even sure if she had locked the front door. All Lana knew was she had to get to the hospital. And fast. Lana sped through traffic, thanking god that Johnny wasn't in a fussy mood. She wiped her eyes impatiently with the back of her hand.

Lana hauled Johnny out of his car seat and made her way through the doors of the hospital. There was only one woman in the waiting area. She was old and had gold and greying hair, but, even though in a wheelchair, still seemed youthful and Lana would of imagined her very beautiful in her younger days. In her arms she held Sara, who was screaming.

Lana walked briskly over to the woman, who had cried the make-up off her face. And Lana had no idea who she was.

''Sara. Shh darling it's okay, Lana's here.'' Lana said, bending down to pick up the child.

''Your Lana?'' The woman said, pulling Sara back a little.

''Yes, I'm Mary's girlfriend.'' Lana said, staying close to Sara.

''I'm Celeste. I'm Mary's aunt.'' Celeste stated.

Lana recognised the name. Mary had told Lana about her before back in Briarcliff and from what she remembered; she wasn't the nicest woman to walk the earth. So what an earth was Mary thinking going to her for help?

''Sara, she wasn't in the car?'' Lana asked, checking the little girl over.

''No. She was at home with me. Molly was in the car though. My Molly…'' Celeste began to cry again.

''She's dead?'' Lana breathed.

''She was driving the car Lana. You should have seen the car.'' She wept.

''Where is Mary?'' Lana demanded.

''In theatre. She's hurt bad.'' Celeste said.

''Well I'm here now.'' Lana said, choking back her tears and gesturing for Sara with her free arm.

''Mary was in a bad way when she found us Miss Winters. She told us what you did.'' Celeste's tears dried up considerably.

''None of that matters now.'' Lana said, hooking her arm around Sara.

Celeste kept a firm grip on Sara. Lana's blood boiled.

''Give her to me Celeste. She needs me.'' Lana demanded.

''It's your fault Mary's here. My Molly is dead. Your fault!'' Celeste shouted, making Sara bawl.

Lana snatched Sara from the woman's arms and made her way over to the front desk. Sara quietened immediately when on Lana's hip and she reached up to touch Johnny's face. Lana left the woman shouting and cursing behind them about how evil Lana was. And Lana felt every bit of shame she knew she deserved.

''Please, where is Mary Eunice, she was brought in earlier. I'm her girlfriend.'' Lana stated when she reached the desk.

A young nurse came out from behind after hearing Lana. She smiled warmly at her.

''She's just been brought out of theatre Miss Winters. I'll take you down to the ward now. Would you like to leave the children with…'' She gestured towards Celeste who was still swearing and cursing at Lana from her wheelchair.

''No fear, they're staying with me.'' Lana said.

''Quite right Miss Winters.'' The nurse said with a wink.

The woman walked Lana through the wards. Patients cooed at the children and Lana felt proud at that. But inside her heart was hammering against her ribcage. She just needed to see Mary.

''I'll take the children now Miss. I'll wait right here I promise ya.'' She said when she reached Mary's door.

The young woman could have been no older than 20. She had glasses and she said her name was Missy. She told Lana she had a son of the same age and, on deciding the nurse could be trusted, Lana handed the babies over, and telling her on no uncertain terms was she to go near Celeste.

Lana didn't expect to see Mary as she was. Lana could barely see her from the bandages and tubes running in and out of the woman. Lana rushed to her side, sweeping her blonde hair from her face. She was asleep but on feeling Lana's hand brush through her hair, her eyelids fluttered open.

''Lana. Oh god. I'm so sorry.'' She croaked.

''It's okay Mary, I'm here now and I have the children just outside.'' Lana said, clutching the woman's hand.

''I don't know what I was thinking. I had no money Lana, nowhere else to go.'' Mary wept, wincing in pain.

''It's okay Mary. I'm so so sorry. I love you, I love you so much.'' Lana whispered.

''We only went to get nappies. Oh god what was I thinking.'' Mary said, looking down at her plastered arm and legs.

''I'm so sorry Mary. This is all my fault, your hurt, Sara was left with that old witch and Molly's dead.'' Lana said.

''Molly's dead?'' Mary said.

''Oh god, you didn't know.'' Lana said, clapping her hands over her mouth.

Mary looked so confused. She didn't know how to feel. While she had hated Molly, she was still her cousin. Inside, she knew it was her fault they had crashed. They were arguing after all.

''I just need to see Sara.'' Mary said after a few moments of silence.

Lana opened the door and Missy handed the babies over. Mary looked up at Sara and smiled.

''God, I'm a bad mother. I left her with Celeste.'' Mary said.

''You are not a bad mother Mary. I'm here now Mary, and I'm not going anywhere.'' Lana smiled.

''I love you Lana.'' Mary smiled up at the woman and their children.

''I love you too Mary.'' Lana replied.

''Everything's going to be alright isn't it?'' Mary said, her childlike eyes warming Lana's heart.

''I promise.'' She replied.


	8. CH8 - The ghost of you it keeps me awake

'_I keep going to the river to pray__  
__'Cos I need something that can wash out the pain__  
__And at most__  
__I'm sleeping all these demons away__  
__But your ghost, the ghost of you__  
__It keeps me awake__.'_

_-Ghost, Ella Henderson.  
_

Lana was running. She knew not where she was but she was sure of who was chasing her. And it was as if her legs were made of rubber. And he was gaining on her, little by little, he was gaining on her. Her chest hurt and her legs were burning but she knew she had to keep running.

And then, she stumbled. She lost her footing and fell hard on the earth with a thwack. And as she looked up into the darkness, she saw him. Dark eyes and a black mass of hair, looming over her body like clouds gross with rain. And his laugh, the guffaw that rang in her ears like a clap of thunder.

''Lana!''

Lana woke up, stifling and sweating in the heat of the duvet that engulfed her. She lashed out, but Mary was quicker. She grabbed the woman's wrists and pulled her close. Lana struggled but Mary held firm until the tendrils of the dream had faded from the woman's mind.

''Mary. Oh god.'' Lana shivered in her arms.

''You're okay Lana. I'm here. You were only dreaming.'' Mary whispered, knowing the commotion would surely wake their sleeping children.

''It was him. Oh god, he's… he's always there.'' Lana groaned, visibly exhausted.

''Oliver?'' Mary said.

Lana nodded a response, drawing her knees up to her chest and biting her nails.

''He can't hurt you now Lana.'' Mary reassured her, rubbing small circles at the bottom of the woman's spine.

It comforted Lana some as she settled against the blonde's chest. Lana lifted her head too look at Mary. God, she loved her. She was so lucky to love her.

''Mommy!'' Johnny's cries echoed down the halls of their new home, sending Lana into panic mode.

Lana flew from the bed, with Mary hot on her heels. Down the hallway, and into her son's room, she snapped on the light.

The five year old was sitting bolt upright in bed, howling and clutching his sheets tightly. His knuckles were white, his breathing erratic.

''Johnny? What's wrong baby?'' Lana said.

She climbed onto her son's bed and pulled his quivering body into her lap, holding him tightly against her chest. She rocked him back and forth until he had calmed a little.

''I'll just check on Sara.'' Mary said.

''I was being chased, mommy. And I couldn't run, I couldn't… run.'' Johnny wept.

Lana said nothing. His words rang so clear in her mind. Could he be having the same nightmare? She held his head against her chest tightly with her hand, stroking his hair with her thumb.

''It's okay baby, mommy's here. Your safe.'' Lana whispered.

Johnny quietened at her words. He trusted her. He settled considerably and Lana laid her son back down on his pillow. She watched him for a minute to make sure he was asleep but all the time her heart was hammering against her ribcage.

''Stop it Lana. He's dead. He can't hurt you now.'' She told herself.

She got up carefully and left the room, turning off the light.

''SARA!''

A shrill like ice and fire met Lana's ears, re-awakening Johnny.

''Mary?!'' Lana called, stumbling through to Sara's bedroom.

Mary was frantic, pulling covers from beds, opening wooden wardrobes. She pushed past Lana and ran down the stairs.

''Sara, where are you?!'' She screamed.

''Mary, what's going on?'' Lana called.

''Sara's gone! She's gone!'' Mary shouted.

Lana pulled Johnny up onto her hip and called after Mary.

''Are you sure?!'' She called, frantic.

''Of course I'm fucking sure! She's gone!'' Mary screamed.

Mary ran to the telephone and dialled 911. Lana returned to Sara's room. And then, a horrible sight met her eyes. The window was open. Mary was vaguely aware that the telephone hadn't rung once before being answered. She was also aware of Lana's shriek.

''Hello Mary.'' The voice sounded.

Mary turned back to see Lana at the top of the stairs, she was shaking and pacing the landing, her fingers entwined in her hair and she was clutching onto her son for dear life.

''Hello, please we need a police car too… did you just say Mary?'' She whispered.

Mary tightened her grip on the telephone. She'd heard the voice before, the voice that made the hearts of the boldest men grow cold. But it couldn't be… he was dead.

''Oliver?'' Mary's voice shook, with fear and with anger.

There was a horrible silence at the end of the line. Mary's heart threatened to beat out of her chest. And she knew exactly what he was going to say.

She could _hear _his smile.

''I've got your daughter, Mary.''


	9. CH9 - Wrong answer

'_Do you spook easily Starling?'_

_-Thomas Harris, The Silence Of The Lambs._

''You listen to now me Mary, and you listen good.'' Oliver commanded.

Mary thought about shouting down to Lana. She thought about hanging up and calling the police. She thought about a lot of things. But he had her daughter…

''It was a silly fucking mistake to leave her window open wasn't it little sister? Lana had the brains to lock Johnny's, goddamn it.'' He cursed.

''Tell me where you are Oliver.'' Mary whispered.

''All in good time Mary. All in good time.'' He said darkly.

''What do you want?'' Mary pleaded.

''I want my son Mary. Had his window of been open I would have taken him tonight. Bring him to me and your daughter is free to go with you. Tell the police where I am and I'll kill her. Tell Lana where I am and I'll kill you. Come alone, and I'll kill the whole fucking lot of you.'' He hissed.

''Where are you Oliver?'' Mary hissed.

''Why sister, I'm in your old office.'' He chuckled and the line went dead.

Mary slammed the phone down and ran up the stairs to Lana.

''Mary! The windows open!'' Lana said, putting Johnny down and clutching her partners arm.

''The police will be here soon. Stay here, I'm going out to look for her.'' Mary said, shrugging on her coat.

Slipping something from Lana's own coat into her pocket, she took Johnny's free hand.

''I'll take Johnny with me in the car. Two sets of eyes are better than one.'' Mary said.

Lana was hesitant but Mary had a valid point. She let go of Johnny's other hand and kissed Mary hard.

''I love you Mary. We'll find her I promise.'' Lana said.

''I love you too.'' The blonde replied.

''Come on Johnny boy.'' Mary said, lifting him up onto her hip.

She ran out into the street and lifted Johnny into the passenger seat. Lana blew him a kiss from the window and Johnny pretended to catch it. Mary's heart leapt into her throat.

What the hell was she doing?

''I don't see her Mary.'' Johnny said, peering out of the window.

''Just keep looking.'' Mary said, wiping a fallen tear from her cheek.

They had been driving for at least an hour. Lana would be worried by now but it couldn't be helped.

''I don't think Sara could have walked this far in the rain.'' Johnny said in disbelief, looking up at his other mommy.

Mary didn't say anything. She just kept driving. There were so many questions going round in her head. Why the fuck did she leave that window open? Was Sara hurt? How was Oliver still alive?

''Okay Johnny, we're stopping here.'' Mary said, seeing the familiar sight of Briarcliff in the distance.

''Why would Sara come here?'' Johnny said, looking up at the old building.

Mary locked the car and crouched down in front of Johnny. It was pouring with rain.

''Listen to me Johnny. You have to keep quiet. Stay behind me at all times and never let go of my hand, do you understand darling?'' Mary whispered.

''I understand Mary.'' Johnny said, looking up at her with his large brown eyes.

God, he looked just like Lana.

''Come on Johnny boy.'' Mary said, choking back tears.

She took his little hand and the two climbed the front steps. The place hadn't seen a resident for four years after its closure the year after the children were born. Mary looked up at the windows. It was haunting.

''I don't understand why…''

''Shh, shh Johnny please be quiet.'' Mary said, opening the large front doors as quietly as possible.

They made their way through the entrance, Johnny copying Mary's tiptoeing steps. He held her hand tightly in the dark foyer, clutching onto her coat with his free hand. Suddenly, Mary heard a noise. She slammed herself and Johnny against the wall, her arms wrapped around the boy tightly.

''It's okay Mary, look it's just a little mousey!'' Johnny giggle, pointing at the rat scuttling across the floor in front of them.

''Shh!'' Mary hissed but it was too late.

Upstairs she heard Jude's office door slam open.

''Shit.'' Mary whispered, holding a hand over her and Johnny's mouths.

The waited for what seemed like an eternity. Hearing the door close again, Mary released the breath she had been holding. She hauled Johnny up onto her hip and held her finger against his lips. He nodded. She began to climb the stairs, one by one, as slowly as she could. Her breathing became shallower as she reached the top, she heard someone crying. She held Johnny's head closer to her chest. The sound was muffled and it sounded like they'd been gagged.

''Oh Sara!'' Mary whispered, her eyes stinging with tears.

They reached the top of the staircase and crept along to the door. Mary held up three fingers. Then two. And then one. She bashed the door open with her fist making Oliver jump out of his skin. It was really him. He looked exactly the same, excluding the jagged pink scar that ran down the length of his neck. Mary swallowed hard, tightening her grip on Lana's son.

''Sister Mary Eunice. It's been a long time.'' He smiled, regaining his cool.

Mary looked over to see her beautiful blonde daughter in Jude's chair. She was gagged and her blue eyes were sodden with tears.

''Mommy!'' She cried, though the gag muffled her sound.

''Your alive. It's really you. How…'' Mary gasped.

Oliver wasn't listening. He was looking at Johnny as if he couldn't quite believe it was really him. Mary's tightened her grip on Johnny's hand.

''Give me my daughter back you son of a bitch.'' Mary said, pushing Johnny behind her.

''My son first, little sister.'' He said, stepping forwards with a wicked smile.

''Mary.'' Johnny whimpered.

''Mommy!'' Sara screamed.

''Wrong answer, asshole.'' She said, pulling Lana's handgun from her pocket.


	10. CH10 - For better or worse

'_If a child, a child cries would you not forgive them?'_

_-London Grammar – Strong._

Mary Eunice sat in a single plastic chair in the foyer of the police station. In her shaking hands she held a cup of stone cold tea, blinking to rid her eyes of gunpowder. She'd done it. She'd shot him.

The children played on the marble floor at her feet, with tatty books and toys from a box over in the corner. Lana stood at the front desk. In her hand she held the gun Mary had just used as she screamed at the police officers.

''But he survived! He fucking lived! No one told me!'' She shouted.

The children jumped at her foul language.

''You moved away, Miss Winters, leaving no forwarding address with the company you previously worked for.'' He insisted.

''My rapist, a murderer, a monster on the loose!'' Lana screamed; her voice cracking.

''Do you not read a newspaper?'' The officer joked.

But Lana was not in a joking mood. She called the police officer another foul name and stormed over to Mary Eunice.

''Baby? Are you okay?'' She said.

Mary Eunice sat wide-eyed. She nodded, taking a sip of her tea. Lana took it out of her hands and set it down.

''Mary, darling. I can't tell you how sorry I am.'' Lana wept.

''No Lana, I'm the one who should be sorry. I put Johnny's life in danger, my life in danger. I lied to you.'' Mary said.

''Mary what you did was extraordinary.'' Lana whispered.

But Mary remembered the look on Lana's face when she'd arrived at the station twenty minutes earlier.

''Mommy's, I've finished my drawing look.'' Sara smiled, handing Lana a piece of cartridge paper.

Her face was still tear-stained, her eyelashes still sodden.

''It's beautiful darling.'' Lana smiled.

She looked over at Johnny. He wasn't playing with the toys like Sara. He just sat with his hands in his lap, in complete silence. It suddenly dawned on Lana that one day; she would have to explain to the children where they came from. She looked up at Mary Eunice and she could tell she was thinking the exact same thing.

''It's not going to be easy.'' Mary took the words from Lana.

Lana leaned forwards and pulled Mary into a searing kiss, much to the amusement of the police officers. But Lana didn't care and neither did the children, who were used to it. Mary flung her arms round Lana and hugged her tightly, resting her chin on her shoulder.

''Everything's going to be alright now, isn't it?'' Mary asked, holding the woman tightly.

Lana thought about her response. She'd promised Mary so many times.

''I can't promise you that Mary. But for better or worse right?'' Lana smiled.

''Miss McKee? This way please, we need to ask you some questions.'' A lady officer came to stand by Mary and extended her arm to shake her hand.

Mary stood and followed the woman. She stopped when she reached the door and looked back at Lana. She had the children on her lap and she hugged them both tightly, smiling widely. Mary's heart warmed. She thought for a moment about how her life might be had Lana turned her away, the thought hurt her soul. She thought about her life as it was now, the good and the bad. And she knew she wouldn't have it any other way. She gave a final glance at Lana.

''Miss McKee?'' The officer pressed.

God she loved her.

She was so lucky to love her.

_The End_


End file.
